warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Le Leo
Hi, erstmal und willkommen auf meiner Seite. Also ich freu mich, dass ich mich endlich angemeldet habe. Wie man sieht ist hier über den ersten Überschriften meine Zitate-"Ecke" :D Achja, ich bin übrigens auch auf DeviantART; ''hier ''ihr könnt ruhig mal vorbei schauen und meine (nicht ganz so tollen, auch wenn viele das Gegenteil behaupten ^^) Bilder anschauen ^^ Ich drück euch alle, LG Über mich Okay, jetzt mal mehr zu mir, obwohl ich eig. kein Fan dieser "Über mich"-Abschnitte bin <_<. Naja gut, ich bin 14 Jahre alt und.. ääh... Ich wollte hier über mich im Wiki reden ^^. Weiter gehts -> Ich bin recht oft im Chat anzutreffen und reagiere meist positiv oder neutral. Sollte ich mal schlecht gelaunt sein, warne ich meist vor und falls ich jemanden von euch mal anpampen sollte (wollen wir mal hoffen, das passiert nicht so oft :D), lasst euch nicht runter ziehen. Ich bin eig. der Typ Mensch, dem das nicht sooft passiert, aber wer weiß? Wie man unschwer erkennen kann, liebe ich Zitate, besonders aus Liedtexten (eher privat) oder Games, aber überwiegend aus meiner FanFiction ^^. Ehrlich gesagt verstehe ich nicht, was die Leute hier an meinen Bildern so schön finden :3 was nicht heißen soll, dass ich Komplimente nicht mag :x Steckbrief *'Lieblingsfarbe:' Diverse Blautöne, rosarot, dunkelrot, weiß, grau, schwarz, grüngelb (aber nur bei Katzen-Augen), die meisten Brauntöne *'Lieblingstiere:' Katzen, Hunde, Pferde, Eidechsen, Rehe *'Lieblingsfilme:' Harry Potter-Reihe, In einem Land vor unserer Zeit, Cap & Capper *'Lieblingsbücher:' Harry Potter-Reihe (Ja, ich steh dazu, dass Warriors nicht mein absolutes Lieblingsbuch ist, tötet mich doch :|), Warriors-Reihe, Die Fünf Tore-Reihe, Feuerträne *'Macken: '''Ich habe allgemeine Vorurteile gegenüber neuen Usern, so ganz nach dem Motto "Früher war alles besser", lasst euch davon aber nicht gleich einschüchtern, ich laber manchmal willkürlich über Harry Potter, ich zeige manchmal zu viel Interesse am Leben anderer Leute, ich zeige manchmal zu wenig Interesse am Leben anderer Leute, ich hasse es, wenn viel los ist, ich mag die Ruhe, ich zeige manchmal deutlich mein Desinteresse, ich zeige meinstens, wie sehr ich hasse, wenn sich keiner für mich interessiert, ich sitze des Öfteren einsam im IRC und warte darauf, dass sich jemand für mein Leben interessiert, ich rede manchmal mit Leuten über viel zu privaten Scheiß, ich führe privat Selbstgespräche und empfinde es auch als Selbstgespräch, wenn niemand auf meine sinnlosen Sätze reagiert, ich hasse Kettenzitate und Kettenmails, ich hasse Uneinsichtigkeit, ich hasse es, wenn man sich rechtfertigen muss, ich hasse es, wenn mir keiner zustimmt, ich bin kein Fan von PNs, außer es sehr privat oder wichtig, ich hasse es, wenn man Sachen im Chat fragt, die man auf Profilen nachlesen kann, weil das total unnötig ist ''(wer ist bitte nicht genervt von: Bist du ein Mädchen oder ein Junge?!), ich besitze Geduld, aber irgendwann hört das Warten jawohl mal auf, ich hasse es zu streiten, aber ich streite oft und bin meistens auch noch der Auslöser, ich mische mich gerne ein, was dann wiederum zum Streit führt, sobald ich meine Meinung einbringe, ich hasse dämliche, unnötige, nervende und beinahe alle Arten von Fragen, ich nenne mich als Esel immer zuerst, ich drücke mich offenbar zu unklar aus, ich hasse es, wenn man meine Schmerzen und die von anderen Leuten ignoriert, ich verliere lieber einen schlechten oder guten Ruf als Freunde, die mich nicht mögen, ich habe jahrelang an meinen Fingernägeln gekaut, aber ich habe es mir schon fast abgewöhnt... Rest folgt. Ich garantiere, dass das hier keiner liest. *'Fakten: '''Ich habe erdbeerblonde Haare ''(falls jemand nicht weiß, was das ist hier ein Beispiel), ich habe drei Augenfarben (außen ein dunkelblauer Ring, dann ist es grünblau, je weiter es nach innen geht, desto grüner wird es, und um die Pupille braun), ich habe französische Wurzeln, aber man sieht und hört es mir nicht an, ich mag sowohl alte, als auch neue Lieder... Rest folgt. Leute, für die ich nie Verständnis haben werde Personen, die... *... Bei Achterbahnen die Arme nach oben strecken *... Seife benutzen, bevor sie sich die Hände nass machen *... Todesangst nicht verstehen und sich gar drüber lustig machen :| *... Das Führen von Selbstgesprächen nicht verstehen *... Höhenangst für lustig halten (ich hab zwar keine, aber das ist einfach nur mies...) *... Schmerzen und Kreislaufprobleme bei Hitze nicht verstehen Warriors (OCs inbegriffen) Bilder aus meinem deviantART Account Firestar.Headshot.PNG|Ein Headshot von Firestar Brightheart.byLeo.png|Brightheart nach ihrem Unfall LineartExample.Eagle.byLeo.png|Mein Lieblings-OC, Eaglefrost (Adlerfrost) Die Base, die ich bei Eaglefrost verwendet habe, dürft ihr hier und im ErfindungsWiki (und damit meine ich nur dort!) ''gerne auch verwenden, ihr findet sie im ErfindungsWiki oder hier. Gefährtenbilder Ich habe gerade die Kunst der Bilder von Gefährten endeckt und möchte das hier anbieten. Ihr könnt euch mit folgenden Angaben bei mir melden. *Katzen (also die Gefährten) *Namen (der Katzen) *Aussehen (der Katzen) *Hintergrund *Farben, die ich verwenden soll *Ort (so dass der Hinter- bzw. Vordergrund eine "Geschichte der Gefährten" erzählt) *Außerdem die Tageszeit (Nachts, Tagsüber, Abends, ect. ect.) Ich denke, dass ich mind. eines an einem Tag schaffe, da ich aber auch noch manches anderes zu tun habe, bitte ich um Geduld. Galerie Claw&Coldheart.byLeo.png|Kralle & Kaltherz für Lex Daisy&Eagle.fürDaisy.byLeo.png|Gänseblumnase & Adlerschlag für Daisy FürWind.byLeo.Bla^^.png|Nebelherz & Wasserschweif für Wind Half&Jay.byLeo.fürHolly.png|Half Moon & Jayfeather für Holly Rose&Frost.FürRose.byLeo.png|Rosenblüte & Frostkralle für Rose Winter&Shadow.fürKoralle.byLeo.GeB.png|Winterblüte & Schattentänzer für Koralle Chestnut&Lynx.fürWeich.byLeo.png|Kastanienfell & Luchsschweif für Weich Breeze&Flame.fürWeich.byLeo.png|Brisenpelz & Flammenschweif für Weich River&Claw.fürKeks.byLeo.png|Flusswasser & Krallenherz für Keks Gold&Spike.byLeo.fürWeich.png|Stachel & Gold für Weich Wind&SnowFürAsche.byLeo.png|Windfuchs & Schneehase für Asche Lieblingscharaktere *Rußpelz' - Tigerkralle hat es ihr versaut so zu werden wie ihr Vorbild, Blaustern *'Aschenpelz' - Weiß nicht genau warum, ich mag ihn eben. *'Feuerstern' - Er hat immer gute Entscheidungen getroffen und trotz seiner Herkunft hat er Kriegerblut bewiesen *'Kurzstern' - Wundert mich total, dass er keine Gefährtin hat, er ist doch so süß *'Federschweif' - Sie ist echt wie ihre Mutter, sie hätten beide ihr Leben für ihre Liebe riskiert *'Dachspfote '- Er wäre ein guter Krieger geworden *'Buntgesicht '- Sie hat es nicht verdient so zu sterben... *'Rauchfell' - Sie hat so viel durchgemacht, Borkenpelz tut mir richtig leid... *'Ampferschweif' - Einfach süüß... *'Scourge' - Wenn man ihn versteht... Hasscharaktere *'Tigerstern '- Wegen alle dem, was er unschuldigen Katzen angetan hat *'Habichtfrost - Ich frag mich allerdings, ob er genauso geworden wäre, wenn Kaulquappe nicht gestorben wäre *Tüpfelblatt '- Verurteilt mich nicht, aber ich finde sie nervig und, dass sie sich zu oft einmischt *'Dunkelstreif' - Ein Verräter, der nicht mal Tigerstern folgen kann? *'Brombeerkralle' - In der 1. Staffel hab ich ihn noch bemitleidet... aber ab der 2. ist er nur noch... meh. *'Rippleclaw '- Dich gibt's nicht zufällig auch in einer nicht asozialen Variante, oder? *'Beetlenose' - Wie erbärmlich, Crookedjaw zu ärgern, der kann ja wohl kaum was dafür! *'Rainflower' - die schrecklichste Mutter ever. Lieblings-Couples *'Graustreif X Silberfluss' *'Rotschweif X Buntgesicht' *'Blaustern X Eichenherz' *'Feuerstern X Sandsturm' *'Wolkenschweif X Lichtherz' *'Ampferschweif X Farnpelz' *'Rauchfell X Borkenpelz' Meine Lieblings-Chatties :D Bunt, Tiger, Mond, Biene, FK xD, Honey, Nebel, Ley, Morgentau*, Silber, Wolf, Ekliss, BK xD, Adler, Topas, Daisy, Blüte, Hawky, Sonne, Commander Wolffe 8, Wolfsfell, Whitey, Jacky, Twitter, Smara, Wind, Leberwurst :3, Schwalbe, Sis, komm on! :c, Sprenkel, Salbei, Keks, Rena, Feder, Rose, Sandstern, Birke, Flocksche, Tini, Tupfenfell, Wolkenfell, Piny, Saphir, Leaf *User, die den Chat verlassen haben: Biene - fehlst mir echt, du warst und bist jemand ganz Besonderes, und ich bin froh, dass wir dich mittlerweile wenigstens manchmal erwischen Wolf - hat wirklich Spaß gemacht, mit dir rum zu albern, warst für alles zu haben Blüte - du bist wohl am längsten weg... Hat echt Spaß gemacht mit dir im Chat Bunt - ich weiß immer noch nicht, wieso, aber du fehlst uns allen total, bitte komm wieder Ley - es ist scheinbar nicht offiziell und ich weiß nicht, wieso du fern bleibst, aber es war echt schön mit dir, auch wenn wir zu ähnlich sind, um friedvoll miteinander auszukommen ''Ihr alle musstet den Chat aus euren Gründen verlassen und das respektiere ich, ich will nur, dass ihr wisst, dass ihr mir viel bedeutet. Leute, danke, dass ihr da seid ♥♥♥♥♥ *knuddlez* Ihr seid echt die Besten :) thumb|Milka als Krieger :3 er erinnert mich iwie an Graustreif *__* Spitznamen :3 *Leo (immer ^^) *Le (nicht mehr so oft :|) *Leopardenschweif (Eig nie :/) *GaliLEO (Leider sogut wie gar nicht :() FanFiction-Chara Das hier ist Leopardenschweif. Eigenschaften Leopardenschweif ist eine sehr offenherzige, junge Kätzin. Sie ist die beste Jägerin in ihrem Clan, dem RegenClan. Leopardenschweif ist eine gute Feundin von Nebel, einer Hündin, die an der Felsenlichtung lebt. Sie hat Kontakt zu den ClanSternen; DonnerStern, WindStern, FlussStern und SchattenStern, das sind die vergangenen Clans; DonnerClan, WindClan, FlussClan und SchattenClan. Familie Rußwolke Zu ihrer Mutter hatte Leopardenschweif schon immer ein gutes Verhältnis. Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters hat Rußwolke Leopardenschweif in der Kinderstube mit ihren vier Jungen unterstützt. Farnstern (verstorben) Leopardenschweif und ihr Vater. Farnstern war immer ein sehr stolzer Anführer, stolz, besonders auf seine beiden Töchter. Leopardenschweifs Vater ist kurz vor der Geburt ihrer Jungen gestorben. Graubauch (Socke) Ihr Bruder. Die Beiden haben gerne zusammen trainiert, leider hat sich Graubauch nach seiner Nachtwache entschlossen, ein Hauskätzchen zu werden. Er besucht Leopardenschweif aber noch und erzählt ihr von seinem neuen Leben. Wasserfall Die neue Heilerin des RegenClans und Leopardenschweifs Schwester. Ihre Mentorin und Vorgängerin, Streifenschweif, ist wie Farnstern kurz vor Geburt von Leopardenschweifs Jungen gestorben, weshalb Wasserfall ihr nicht helfen konnte. Kurzbart Die Liebe ihres Lebens und der Vater von ihren vier gemeinsamen Jungen. Kurzbart hat Leopardenschweif an ihren ersten Kampf, einem Granzkampf gegen den KrallenClan, das Leben gerettet, sie hat ihn schon immer geliebt. Flammenjunges und Federjunges Leopardenschweifs Töchter und die lebhaftesten Clanmitglieder. Die Beiden sind ein Dream-Team wenn es um Ärger und Lärm machen geht. Nassjunges Ihr Sohn. Nassjunges will einmal Heiler werden und seine Tante, Wasserfall, schon als Junges unterstützen. Silberjunges (verstorben) Silberjunges ist Leopardenschweifs verstorbener Sohn. Er wurde von Pechstern, dem Anführer des WellenClans getötet, als er kaum die Kinderstube verlassen konnte. Seine Mutter bezeichnete Pechstern daraufhin als ehrlosen Anführer. Diverses Datei:Jaypaw.byHawky.PNG.PNG <- Muster von Hawky *____* ich hab es nur geshadet :3 es freut mich, dass es ihr gefällt :D FanFiction Ja, auch ich habe, wie viele hier, eine FanFiction :D (unterbrochen). Sie ist noch nicht besonders lang, ich weiß, aber ich schreib ja noch :D Momentan schreibe ich an einer weiteren FanFiction, sie wurde allerdings noch nicht ins ErfindungsWiki gestellt, weil sie noch nicht weit genug ist. Signaturen Ich stehe auch für Signaturen zur Verfügung, wenn du also hier im Wiki 200 '''''sinnvolle Bearbeitungen hast, kannst du dich bei mir melden und folgende Wünsche äußern: Name: (Der Name der in der Sig. angegeben ist, in ihm ist dein Profil verlinkt) Schriftart: (In welcher Schrift du deine Sig. haben willst) Farbe: (In welcher Farbe deine Sig. sein soll, es gibt auch Farbverläufe) Spruch: (Was für ein Spruch deine Sig. haben soll, in ihm ist deine Disk. verlinkt) Schriftart des Spruches: (Es kann eine andere Schriftart, als in dem Namen sein) Farbe des Spruches: (Welche Farbe dein Spruch haben soll, Farbverlauf auch möglich) <--- So könnte eine Sig. aussehen, ich habe sie selbstgemacht ^^ Meine CA's Rauchfell.byLeo.RO.png|Rauchfell|link=Rauchfell Rauchpfote.byLeo.PNG|Rauchpfote|link=Rauchfell|linktext=Rauchpfote Bruchsteinpfote.byLeo.png|Bruchsteinpfote|link=Bruchsteinpfote Wolkenpfote.byLeo.png|Wolkenpfote|link=Wolkenschweif|linktext=Wolkenpfote Wolkenpfote.HK.PNG|Wolkenpfote ~ Hauskätzchen|link=Wolkenschweif|linktext=Wolkenpfote Wolkenschweif.byLeo.png|Wolkenschweif|link=Wolkenschweif Prinzessin.byLeo.png|Prinzessin|link=Prinzessin Prinzessin.Alt.byLeo.png|Prinzessin (Alternativ)|link=Prinzessin Stonepaw.png|Stonepaw|link=Steinfell Stonefur.byLeo.PNG|Stonefur|link=Stonefur Kleeschweif.byLeo.png|Kleeschweif|link=Kleeschweif Spritzer.E.byLeo.PNG|Spritzer|link=Spritzer Magpie.byLeo.png|Magpie|link=Magpie Nettlepaw.byLeo.png|Nettlepaw|link=Nettlepaw Pebbleheart.byLeo.png|Pebbleheart|link=Pebbleheart Mohnpfote.byLeo.png|Mohnpfote|link=Mohnpfote Schwalbenschweif.byLeo.png|Schwalbenschweif|link=Schwalbenschweif Piper.byLeo.png|Piper|link=Piper Farnschatten.byLeo.png|Farnschatten|link=Farnschatten Toadskip.byLeo.png|Toadskip|link=Toadskip Featherstorm.byLeo.png|Featherstorm|link=Featherstorm Stone Song.byLeo.png|Stone Song|link=Stone Song Skypaw.byLeo.png|Skypaw|link=Skyheart Eichhornschweif.byLeo.png|Eichhornschweif|link=Eichhornschweif Jay.byLeo.png|Jay|link=Jay|linktext=Jay Lionblaze.byLeo.png|Lionblaze|link=Lionblaze Lionpaw.byLeo.PNG|Lionpaw|link=Lionblaze|linktext=Lionpaw Rushtail.byLeo.png|Rushtail|link=Rushtail Echo.byLeo.png|Echo|link=Echoklang|linktext=Echo Sausewind.byLeo.png|Sausewind|link=Sausewind Schlange.byLeo.png|Schlange|link=Schlange Soot.byLeo.PNG|Soot|link=Soot Cinders.byLeo.PNG|Cinders|link=Cinders Hailstar.Schüler.byLeo.PNG|Hailstar ~ Schüler|link=Hailstar Wikis Natürlich bin ich nicht nur hier im WaCa Wiki aktiv, sondern auch in ein paar anderen. Bilder Bilder für Freunde Hier sind aus bestimmten Gründen, die das Bilderlimit betreffen, leider nur noch wenige Bilder vorhanden. fürHawky.byLeo.png|Für Hawky ^^, ging nicht früher :( GIMP hatte inen Fehler DD: FürKeks.byLeo.png|Für Keks ^^ FürSilber.byLeo2.png|Für Silber :DD FürTopas.S.byLeo.png|Für Topas :) FürTini.byLeo.png|Für Tini ^^ ich hab über das eine Auge mal nen Schleier gemacht O.o FürStar.byLeo.png|Für Star :) FürWolf.byLeo.png|Für Wolf :) hat so lang gebraucht, weil ich nicht wusste, was und wie ich es machen sollte D: FürTopas.byLeo=3.PNG|Wieder für Topas :) FürTwitter.byLeo.png|Für Twitter ^^ auch zu spät, aber egal :3 Bilder von Freunden *__* Für Leo.png|Danke Honey, ist toll geworden ^^ Für Leo 2.png|Danke Eis, das ist dir echt gelungen! Für leo.png|Von Daisy, Danke für dieses tolle Bild :) FürLeo.png|Von Schneespur, Danke für das schöne Bild Feder,ruß.png|Danke Geißel ^^ Fürleobydaisy.png|Nochmal von Daisy :3 das Bild ist sowas von HAMMER *-* DANKE! Gftgffjk.png|Von Ley *-* Das ist soo schön geworden! Danke! FürLeobyEkliss.png|Danke Ekliss, das sieht echt hammer aus *-*! In the Nursery sp.1.png|Von Wind *-* Dankeschön :3 Fürleo(merkwürdigekatze).png|Schon wieder von Daisy xD Schöne Fantasie-Katze :3 Für leo von gewitter.png|Von Gewitter, Dankeschön, es ist so süß! Kätzchen.für.Leo.by.Ekliss.png|Nochmal von Ekliss^-^ Wind der durch die Berge weht, Danke, das ist soo süß <333 Fürleobydaisy4.png|Schon wieder von Daisy ^-^ Wow, Danke, Ich liebe dieses Muster und das Bild *-* Rubinherz - Kopie - Kopie.png|Von Morgensonne, Danke, das sieht so süüß aus! Nachtfeuer.png|Nachtfeuer aus dem RPG von Jacky. Danke, ich liebe dieses geile Bild! *-* Iaza13870149570200.gif|Eine Fuchs-Animation von Ley, Danke, der sieht so schön aus! <33333 Für leo.jpg|Danke Wolfsfell *-* ^^ <33333 Leo leopardenschweif.png|Von Mond <33333 Danke, Ich freue mich so, dass Du es endlich geschafft hast ^^ es ist perfekt *-* Braunwasser.png|Von Weißpelz, klar mag Ich das Bild ^^ *-* --D (Katze aus dem Kampf mit dem BlutClan).png|Von Gewitter, die arme Katze :(( xDDDD so ein Opfer :D FürLeo byHawky.png|Von Hawky <33 Wow, danke, das ist einfach toll *_* Für Leo, von Habicht.png|Von Habicht ^^ schon wieder dieses abgefahrene Muster *_* Danke Für Leo.byTini.PNG|Von Tini, das sieht soo geil aus :3 einfach Wahnsinn! *__* Leopardenschweif by Keks.png|Von Keks ^^ eine ganz tolle Version von "mir" :D *-* Für Leo.byTopas.png|Von Topas, es ist... einfach TRAUMHAFT *____* Einzelläufer.Kurzhaar.W.png|Von Rena, boah, sieht echt hammersüß aus *-* Feuerstern mal anders Sp.2.png|Nochmal von Wind ^^ das Bild ist doch echt geil xDDDD Für Leo.PNG|Von Schattenrose, ne echt tolle Schildpattkatze *-* Danke FürLeoBySmara.png|Von Smara *__* Wow, das Bild hat nen echt geilen Effekt :3 Danke! <33 Für Leo von Jacky.png|Von Jacky, WoW ist das schön *-* Danke Mädchen Portrait Sp.2.png|Wieder von Wind ^^ ein Portrait :D MalwiederfürLeo.png|Schon das 5. von Daisy ^^ total schön Danke! *_* <33333333 FürLeo.byTopas.png|Nochmal von Topas :) total schön, Erinnerung an Mystery *______* <33333 Für Leolein.byTini.png|Nochmal von Tini :3 das ist total schön *___* <33 FürLeobyFlocke.png|Von Flocke :) total süß, danke! <333333 MeinHauskätzchenmitShadingbyFlocke.png|Als Dankeschön von Flocke :) richtig schön *_* ich hab dir gern geholfen :3 Mondschweif für Leo (von Wolf).png|Von Wolf, echt der Hammer, danke *___* <333333 *knuddlez* Für.Leo.by.Gewitter.png|Von Twitter :3 ich liebe getigerte Flecken! *_____* danke <3333 Für.Leo.byTopas.png|Noch mal von Topas :) ich liebe das Ying-Yang Zeichen *___* Danke :3 Leo B-Day.png|Von Weich, danke für das tolle Geschenk *-* Für.Leolein.byTopas.png|Topas *-* ich enjoye dein present ;3 *_* danke <333 Happy B-Day Leo (von Wolf).png|Und ein urepisches Geschenk von Wolf <333 *___* danke c: Chat-moder geschenk.png|Noch ein Geschenk :o von Tüpfel *_* danke <3333333 *re* Leo.Birthday.by.Flocke.png|So groß ich auch wieder nicht x3 aber total schön <33333333333 *_____* danke, Flocksche :) HappyBirthdayLeo !!! byHawky.png|Das Super-Duper-Tolle-Geburtstagsgeschenk von Hawky *___* danke, deine Bilder sind immer so knuffig *_* <333 ByHollyfürLeo.jpg|Danke Holly für dieses tolle Bild, ich mag es sehr *-* Für.Leo.by.Keks.png|Epische Katze von Keks, danke *-* <33333 Leoooo.by.Keks.png|Einfach nur... Epic, danke Keeks *____* <333 Für.Leo.by.Keks.2.png|Passend zur Kriegerversion, danke, Keks <33333333333333 *_* Leo.png|Hoa, Flocke *-* das ist arschtoll <3 Für Leo (2).png|Danki, Bro-Beer *~* Sternenschweif.png|Danki, Schattenpelz, das ist echt süß *-* Kategorie:Benutzer